rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Bool
Sir Bool Cowbra was a White Knight of Falador. He held the rank of Commander, and both led and co-led the section of White Knights formed by Sir Tain Def. Sir Bool led alongside his long-time friend Sir Vye Ver and his close secretary Lady Maya Storme, whom he promoted to commander shortly before his demise. Apart from his career as a White Knight, Cowbra was also a very experienced miner, being of the best in the guild, an adventurous explorer, an ale enthusiast. Cowbra is also a cousin to Sir Braddock Kohtlund - a White Knight who would replace his position as section commander many months after his death. Early Life Bool was born in the year 131 of the 5th age. He was born on a farm, just outside of Seer's Village. Bool was the third in his family, following one sister and one brother. Bool's father, Clynet, was a knight in Kandarin. Exact details are unknown, but it is believed that he served in Ardougne. Not much is known of his mother, other than her name, Veronika. Bool was not very close with his father, however he envied his occupation as a knight. He was often intrigued of his father's war stories. Bool and his siblings received fairly moderate educations from Veronika. He also learned great responsibility working on his farm as a boy. Capture Bool was captured by a group of Kinshra slavers not long after he turned 14. He was hunting in a forest near Camelot when he was ambushed. Bool was taken to the Black Knights' Fortress in northern Asgarnia. He, and many other slaves were given pickaxes and forced to mine out tunnels for the fortress. Tunnels had already existed under the fortress, but the black knights were planning to expand their system of catacombs for their elite forces. Bool was forced to mine for hours a day. He continued to mine for months, gaining a decent muscle tone in the process. The other slaves were becoming stronger as well. The Kinshra had overlooked this, feeling muc h more powerful than their lesser subjects. The slaves soon began planning an attempt to revolt and escape. Many theories were thrown together. A plan soon took shape and was contributed to over a course of three months. Two years after Bool was captured, the plan was put into action. The slaves rebelled against their knight captors. The mass amount of slaves overwhelmed the black knights, causing them to quickly take control. A portion of the slaves made it out of the fort, only to witness more guards. The guards faced another problem aside from the slaves. A group of white knights was advancing up the hillside, closing in on the fort. Most of the fort's guards were unable to alert their allies due to the rebellion. The Temple Knights had previously been investigating the slaves within the Asgarnian territory. This white knight group was the response. The knights coincidentally showed up at the perfect time, helping eliminate the Kinshra threat. A white knight named Sir Letholdius was killed saving Bool from a black knight during the skirmish. Many slaves were killed during the escape. The black knights had also lost a supple amount of men during the fighting. Only three white knights were killed. The White Knights Squirehood After Sir Bool was rescued by the white knights, he traveled back to Falador with them. Bool attended the funerals of the three knights who died in the rescue. He was allowed to keep Sir Letholdius' battle axe. Bool was intrigued with Falador after his first time visiting. He soon left Falador and returned to his home in Kandarin. A lot had happened to Bool's familiy in the long two years that he was gone. Bool found his brother, Brakius, had taken over the farm and was now a Paladin in East Ardougne. Bool's father, Clynet, died in battle almost a year before his return. The rest of Bool's family had moved to Ardougne. Bool soon visited them in the large city. After catching up, he chartered a ship to Port Sarim to look for work. There was little work to be found in the port city, so Bool set his gaze upon Falador once more. Bool decided to become a squire with the white knights in the year 147 of the 5th age. He was appointed under white knight partisan Sir Kelling. Sir Kelling and Bool had already been acquainted at the Black Knights' Fortress attack. Bool and Kelling became very close friends over their five year partnership. Sir Kelling was one of the few white knights who ever used a flail. Kelling offered to teach his squire his expertise in wielding flails. Bool refused, as he wished to focus on a more familiar weapon; the axe. Sir Kelling shaped Bool into a great fighter and thinker. Knighthood In the year 152 of the 5th age, Bool was given a ceremony to initiate him into the White Knights. He was knighted as an initiate and put into a section led by a commander named Sir Tain Def. Sir Bool was given the opportunity to see his new section in action. A group of burglars had recently robbed the bank in western Falador. Lord Tremene informed the knights of this. Sir Tain's group was preparing for a training session when they were called i n. The knights tracked the burglars to a small camp just off the northern highway. The burglars were offered a chance at surrender but refused. There were merely a dozen lightly armed burglars compared to the ten skilled knights. The thieves attacked the knights with ranged weapons, causing the knights to retaliate. Sir Bool performed very well in his first encounter with hostiles. He even potentially saved the life of of a partisan, by pushing him away from a flying arrow. The knight succeeded with killing the burglars and returning the money to the bank. Sir Tain Def promoted Sir Bool and another knight, Sir William Optio, for their performance. It only took Sir Bool one week to become a white knight proselyte, an impressive accomplishment. Bool was a proselyte for much longer than he was an initiate. He was given basic duties such as guarding and patrolling. Sir Bool learned plenty of new virtues and lessons by his commander, Sir Tain. Bool soon became good friends with his commander and the other knights of his section. He was soon introduced to a new lifestyle that had eluded him for such a long time. Bool felt at home with his allies, becoming very dedicated to them. His dedication showed clearly to his commander, and in the year 160, Bool was promoted to the rank of acolyte. War Service It was late in the year of 164 of the 5th age. Bool was off for the day and decided he would try his luck mining near Ice Mountain with one of his friends. Bool had been working most of the morning, striking very few metals. At about mid-day, he noticed smoke rising up the mountain. Bool went along down the mountain with his friend to investigate. A brutal scene lay before him, one of slaughter and death. This was what would be called the Battle of the Monastery. Sir Bool soon arrived at the scene, but he was too late. The battle had already been raging for a long while and the Kinshra had pulled out and left. Bool helped with what he could before returning to Falador. His blade would soon be engaged in combat. Due to a shortage in the ranks, Bool was promoted to the rank of armourer (later changed to Lieutenant), skipping over the rank of partisan. Sir Tain Def left Bool a letter to inform him of his promotion. He became the first armourer in his section. Not long after being promoted, the Kinshra marched toward Falador. Bool helped command the knights in preparation for the siege. The battle soon began and Bool's section was far from ready, as was most of Falador. Sir Bool was temporarily put in charge of his men, while Sir Tain helped with archery defense. He successfully aided in defending off many waves of enemy attackers; mostly black knights and mercenaries. The vast number of enemy forces soon compelled Bool and the rest of the allied fighters to retreat within the walls. Sir Tain Def took command of his section yet again and further damaged the numbers of the enemies. After the wall was broken, the white knights went berserk on the Kinshra, killing handfuls of them. However, in return, the black knights retaliated harshly. Sir Vyvin was injured severely prior to the battle, so Bool was one of the few armourers in the city. He was ordered back to the castle to tend to the weaponry and supplies. Bool had his hands full, repairing swords to his left, and distributing arrows to his right. As the day wore on, he grew familiar with the job. The siege raged on over the next few days. On the final day of the siege, Bool was in the front lines of the last defense. He, along with his trusted friends, pushed the Kinshra back out of Falador. The push continued farther north into the Asgarnian territory. The Kinshra had finally fled, and Falador was hurt, but safe. Sir Bool had killed well over one hundred enemies during the battle alone. He received two injuries in the siege; an arrow wound the shoulder, and a moderately deep stab wound to the thigh, both of which healed properly over time. Post-War Sir Bool continued to be one of the few armourers after the war. He was a great help to Sir Vyvin while he recovered from his injuries. However, after the war, there was not a lot arms or armour to be tended to or distributed. The supplies massively out-numbered the men. Sir Tain Def selected Bool for a test of his abilities. In the year 165 of the 5th age, Bool was promoted to captain and given the head of recruitment job. The previous head of recruitment was killed during the war. Bool tried countless times to pick the job back up. He failed during the beginning of his new career. After several more attempts at different tactics, he finally succeeded. Recruits started flowing in, slowly returning the number of knights to its old peek. The knights soon began to flourish, particularly under Sir Tain and Bool. Bool continued to do his job until Sir Tain Def became unavailable in year 169. Commander Sir Bool was promoted to the rank of commander in the year 169 of the 5th age. His previous commander, Sir Tain Def, was relocated to another duty. Sir Bool was now the second highest rank in The White Knights. He, and only a select few were ever given the title. While he was now an important player in political affairs, he preferred to be a warrior, similar to Sir Tain. Bool promoted a knight named Sir Maffy to replace him as the new head of recruitment. Sir Bool did not work closely with Sir Amik at first, preferring to stick with his own section. Bool led strongly with his captains, Sir Maffy, Sir Vye Ver, Sir Vriff Vendet, and Sir Agramon. Bool later on promoted a fifth captain, Lady Erin Ture. The section soon grew very large, the largest in all of Asgarnia. At one point. hundreds of knights and squires combined were under the command of Sir Bool. Bool led his troops to victory many different times as the leading commander. Sir Tain Def still stuck around, occasionally helping out in small ways. A good number of months after Bool was put in charge, his mother and sister were killed. Bool's family home in East Ardougne burned to the ground, killing all inside. Although Bool had recently been disconnected with his family, he was stricken by the tragedy. He prepared to head out west to the large city to meet up with the rest of his family. Before his leave of absence, he promoted Sir Vye Ver to the rank of commander, to temporarily replace him. Sir Bool gave this action great thought, as he was not sure if he'd return or not. Not long after Sir Vye Ver took charge, he was summoned to Catherby for a political meeting. Sir Maffy took the entire section on a march in northern Asgarnia. For an unknown reason, the knights were not armed. Late in the evening, just as the knights were returning to Falador, they were ambushed by a large group of Kinshra-hired mercenaries. More than three quarters of the group were killed in the attack. Immediately after the tragedy, Sir Maffy resigned from the White Knights and fled Asgarnia. Sir Vye Ver and Sir Bool soon returned, finding very few remnants of what used to be. The White Knights had no idea what to do with the section after the purge. A knight named Sir Vriff Vendet, who was previously a captain, came forward and offered to lead the section. Vriff was very involved in the community and was familiar with recruiting techniques. It was agreed that Vriff Vendet would be the new leading commander of the section. Sir Bool stuck around with the section and did what he could to help revive it. Sir Vye Ver noticed a new-found lack of captains, and willingly demoted himself back to the rank of captain. The 6th Age Not long after the turn of the age, Sir Vriff Vendet was captured in the lands north of Falador, presumably by enemy Black Knights. Many searches were conducted in hopes of recovering the commander. All of them failed. This forced Sir B ool to place himself back at the position of commander. Sir Bool knew he could count on many of his knights to aid him, especially one of his captains named Sir Vye Ver. Bool promoted this captain back to the rank of White Knight Commander and allowed him to lead at his side as the co-commander of the section. Sir Bool soon proposed to reinstate the council of Sir Amik Varze in hopes of strengthening the city for the newly imminent God War. Up until this point, Sir Bool had questioned Saradomin and had thoughts of abandoning the gods forever. He knew that he could not follow in this path however, and soon pulled the chain tighter on the factor of Saradominist religion within The White Knights. The Battle of Lumbridge Meanwhile in Lumbridge, Saradomin and Zamorak had both fixed their targets back on Gielinor. The first battle of the new war commenced in the town. Sir Bool was away from Asgarnia while this happened, so he called upon his co-commander Sir Vye Ver. Sir Vye and the other commanders of The White Knights sent large parts of their sections to Lumbridge to aide the cause of Saradomin. Sir Bool soon returned and began stationing more knights throughout the city for top security. Many conflicts were fought and won by The White Knights. They suffered extremely heavy losses, but not as heavy as the Black Knights had suffered. After the fighting had stopped, and Zamorak had retreated, the event came to be known as the Battle of Lumbridge. During the first few days of the battle, The White Knights noticed that restriction to melee only weapons would not be wise in such an encounter. Sir Amik Varze reacted by seeking the help of Temple Knights who were skilled in magic and ranged combat. Upon Bool's return, he helped instate and train the new classes, shifting the knights to a previously strict melee-only army, to a more versatile fighting force. The battle consisted of nearly ten weeks of intense, bloody battle. During this battle, Bool killed well over sixty Zamorakians. The commander led several charges directly over the crater and helped hold the no-mans-land for several days. One day in the final weeks of the battle, fighting spilled out into the town. Sir Bool was on the front-lines with his knights during this fight, but for unknown reasons, he was forced to retreat back to the Saradominist camp, leaving the town's defense up to unaffiliated defensive factions. During this fight, Sir Bool suffered a fractured wrist from a large barbarian. Throughout the battle, Cowbra has also recieved two arrow wounds in the back and thigh, one of which was accidental. Near the end of the tenth week, the Saradominist forces were able to push all the way into the Zamorakian camp. Thousands of Kinshra were killed in the last push, leaving almost none alive. Saradomin was capable of defeating Zamorak not long after, and Lumbridge was declared safe again as all remaining Zamorakian presence was flushed from the land. Bool, along with many other knights, entered the Zamorakian camp for the first time. Upon entering, they were shocked at the large amount of carnage. Hundreds of corpses were seen piled around the camp. Injured Kinshra lay sprawled about, suffering from their wounds. Bool called in a force of field medics from the opposite camp and helped treat and evacuate the men who were believed to be capable of surviving. The rest were euthanized. The Bandosian-Armadylean Conflict Sir Bool and his White Knights played a small but important role in the Bandosian-Amradylean Conflict. The section played a large role in keeping Bandosian convoys outside of the city of Falador. They were also responsible for safely transporting Armadylean supporters throughout the city. The section fought in a few battles near Falador throughout the conflict. Uprising in Falador Not long after the conflict had ended, Sir Bool became rather busy in his life and promoted his most trusted captain Lady Maya Storme to be his new commander alongside Sir Vye Ver. There was a calm peace throughout Falador for some time after the fighting had ended. Lord Dion Magnan and Sir Bool soon discovered a plot by Joseph Adalhard to take over the city and overthrow Sir Amik Varze. Lord Magnan and Sir Stoneman moved their warriors into the city for an upstanding defense for the next week. During a training exercise. An unknown being known as Vile attacked the castle in hopes of overthrowing Sir Amik Varze's throne. He, along with a group of mysterious soldiers bearing mithril armour, managed to somehow break through the heavy castle defenses. Outnumbered nearly 5 to 1, the rebels managed to avoid a vast amount of conflict in the confusion. They managed to reach Sir Amik Varze and forced him to surrender his authority. A position equal to Sir Amik Varze was offered to the rebel leader, but it was refused. The White Knights knew that the rebel leader was invincible, and could not die, so they allowed him authority over the city under King Vallance, but above Sir Amik. Vile accepted the terms, but soon manipulated and broke the contract. The Knights of Falador heavily frowned upon Bool for his confusing actions and shunned him as a response. Sir Bool was soon voted out of the White Knights of Falador by Commander Storme and abandoned by many of those closest to him. Due to his undying support of his friend and brother in arms, Sir Vye Ver was also voted out of his position of power by an overwhelming majority of voted. The section replaced their leadership and offered Bool and Vye ranks of less authority in the castle. Sir Vye Ver reluctantly agreed, however, feeling betrayed, Sir Bool declined and left Falador. He sought refuge in the only friends he had left in his life; with the Dwarven miners of the Mining Guild. Death Feeling alone, betrayed, worthless, and estranged, Sir Bool alienated himself in the Dwarven Mines beneath Asgarnia. For days, he mined himself to exhaustion, producing several thousand pounds of coal, gold, runite, mithril, adamnatite, and silver ores. He had delved very deep into the mines by himself and soon found himself in a dangerous situation. His mining lamp extinguihsed when he was mining in the lower-most levels of the mine leaving him completely lost and unaware of his surroundings in complete darkness for several days. Due to his recent indulging of strength potions and Greenman's Ale, Bool was not thinking as clearly as he would've months ago as a military commander. The emotional pain finally tore through his mind and he could no longer bring himself to withstand it. On Moevyng 30th, 1 6A, Sir Bool commited suicide by intentionally collapsing a large seciton of the mine ontop of himself. He was crushed by the force of the falling stone and killed almost instantly. The dwarves were unable to hold a search party due to the level of danger within the collapsed section until nearly a week after the incident. Searches were soon conducted but to not avail, ending a month after his presumed death. Nearly seven months after, only two days after Novtumberfest, Bool's remains were discovered by another dwarven mining expedition. They instantly recognized the remains and possessions and returned them to the Falador Castle. Aside from his clothing, items found on his remains include: a broken runite pickaxe, a torn White Knight Commander's red headband issued to him by Commander Tain, a dulled white dagger, a hastily-written suicide note, and two destroyed glass flasks. Personal Life Life Off Duty Bool inherited a moderate sized house not far from the Fremennik Province. He kept the house until the year 167. During that year, he made the decision to permanently settle his life in Falador. A retired fisherman purchased the house from Sir Bool for about twelve thousand gold coins. Bool took the money and gave a large sum to the castle, where he spent a majority of his life. When off duty, Bool enjoyed going to the Dwarven Mines and helping the dwarves. He became an excellent miner since he was enslaved by the Kinshra. After showing his skill in the mines, an old dwarf declared that Bool was officially a master in the skill. He sold him an exquisite cape for his accomplishments. When he wasn't mining, he enjoyed fishing as well as hunting. Bool had been training himself with a bow since he became a squire. He was not an expert at archery, but could be considered well-above average. Sir Bool also enjoyed traveling. He's been as far south as Nardah and as far north as the shores near Piscatoris. Even though he enjoyed traveling, he has never been east of the River Salve. Bool rarely left Asgarnia since he earned the rank of commander. Cowbra enjoyed fighting for fun when he was away from serious conflicts. He believed there were two important keys to a successful and healthy lifestyle; daily ale drinking, and daily combat training. He liked to train his knights' mettle by challenging them to spars and would rarely refuse a challenge on his own unless he is occupied. He could often be found with his close friend and commander Sir Vye Ver. He preferred to practice using his favorite weapons, axes. Although, he could sometimes be seen training hand-to-hand combat, swordplay, and archery. Religion Sir Bool had been raised up in a strict Saradominist family. His family had almost brain-washed him and his siblings into living a complete Saradominist lifestyle. He had never thought much of the god as a boy and believed Saradomin was just a made up figure to force the followers to live quiet, peaceful lives. After Bool was captured by the Black Knights, he was exposed to large amounts of Zamorakianism. He soon learned that the world was filled with all different sorts of characters and beliefs. He was forced to worship the god of chaos as a slave and was punished severely by the Kinshra when he refused. Bool did not think much of either gods at this point in his life. After Bool was rescued, he was exposed to Saradominist extremists in Falador. The White and Temple Knights influenced him a great deal. Bool forced himself to accept worship of Saradomin as he joined The White Knights. He began to loosely practice Saradominism for the whole of the 5th age. He did not want to willingly dedicate his life to a god that he had never seen nor experienced first hand, but he did so anyhow. It was at the turn of the 6th age when Sir Bool began to dedicate more to Saradomin. His order of knights strictly followed the god and fought for him in Lumbridge. Sir Bool saw no quarrel in following Saradomin, and knew it may be his best option if he wished to live in a world free of war. Appearance Head Bool had a very defined, wide jawline. His wide chin formed a rounded square under his beard. His wide-bridged nose rested an average length above his thinly defined lips. Behind his lips were a set of impressively white teeth, one of which had a slight chip in the side. Bool's iris colors were a faded blue-gray, almost perfectly matching the cloth upon his white armour. His moderately thick brow slightly slanted down to his eyes, giving him a hard stare. His skin obviously showed years of weathering and battle. He had rather few wrinkled folds in his skin for his age, mostly dominating his forehead. Bool had a very thick beard grown onto his chin, which connected to an overlaying mustache. His sideburns met his beard perfectly at the ears, forming a full set of facial hair. He wore a rather thick full head of hair.. His head was usually well groomed, from the back of his neck, to the spiked crop above his forehead. His head was almost completely void of scars, apart from a distinguished slice along the back of his neck. Body Sir Bool was a fairly large man. He stood six feet off the ground and weighed in just under one two hundred-fifteen pounds. A vast majority of his weight came from his sculpted muscle tone. Bool possessed a large set of lightly haired chest muscles that transition from his thick shoulders. A very large scar was present on his back, it formed the shape of a bow. He had a decent set of running legs. They weren't not too large to slow him down, but large enough for a warrior. Attire While Sir Bool was on duty as a White Knight, he wore his standard commander uniform; a white platebody, white plateleggings, white gloves, white boots, a red headband, and a red cape. He often sported a faded blue gambeson under his plate and chainmail. He would commonly wear a white full helmet in battle, over top a matching arming cap. He used a white battleaxe and kiteshield. Underneath it all, he wore a wanderlust style vest in the color of corroded rune blue. He wore a matching pair of running slacks over his legs. Bool's boots were capped with a light plating of steel. He commonly referred to this first layer as his fatigues. He often wore a holy symbol of Saradomin under his armour, and a pair of brown leather gloves. When he was not on duty, Bool was known for wearing a dark brown cavalier hat. He also commonly wore a light brown vest over top of a white, baggy shirt, a pair of kebbit-hide pants, and a set of light brown boots. Bool would also wear a common Asgarnian noble outfit. He rarely wore this though, as he preferred simplicity over elegantness. He was only seen wearing it to formal events such as diplomatic meetings. After his discharge from the knights, Bool was often seen in a pair of leather overalls, steel boots, thick, elbow length gloves, and his old mining helmet. He was wearing this outfit when he was killed. Trivia *Bool was created and was played by Sir Brad. *Bool enjoyed Greenman's Ale with a great passion. *Bool was the first armourer appointed by Sir Tain Def. *The name "Sir Bool",unlike most white knights' names, is not a play on words. (If said quickly, it may sound similar to the word "sybil", however this is unintentional.) *Bool grew a beard during The War of 164. He liked it and decided to keep it afterwards. He only shaved it once afterwards, for the Battle of Lumbridge Victory Ball. *He had a yellow Labrador named Dagger, who is the mother of Sir Chen Rescoo. *"Cowbra" is a play on words with Bool's IRL name. *Sir Bool was Bool's first character. *As of 9/22/13, Sir Bool scored a 10 on the Mary Sue Test. *Bool always drew an Asgarnian star on his signature. *The IRL date of Bool's death was March 10, 2014 Gallery Sir Bool head captain portrait.png|Sir Bool as the Head of Recruitment Bool close up.png|A closeup of Bool's face bridge.png|Bool planting a vexillum standing.png|Bool leading a ceremony sun.png|Sir Bool enjoying an Asgarnian sunset stage.png|Sir Bool on stage Hawke's induction.png|Sir Bool initiating a white knight Meeting.png|Bool at a white knight officer meeting Standing2.png|Bool standing in Falador knights.png|Bool leading a formation of knights at the Falador Party Room formation.png|Bool leading a formation V Formation II.png|Bool leading a formation II waving.png|Sir Bool alongside some knights Bool speaking.png|Sir Bool speaking to a group of knights and squires captain appointmnet.png|Sir Bool promoting Sir V Vendet to the rank of captain Boolups.png|Bool doing some situps boolups2.png|Bool doing some pushups Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:White Knights Category:Asgarnia Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Commander Category:Saradominist Category:Falador Category:Military Category:Political Figure Category:Noble Category:Good Category:Warrior Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Deceased